Uninterrupted power supply (“UPS”) devices are commonly used for maintaining a supply of electrical current to electronic devices. In a plurality of applications, different electronic devices may need to be powered by DC electrical power inside and/or outside a building structure. However, the existing devices for providing uninterrupted DC power to different electronic device may be obtrusive and unattractive. For example, devices such as batteries may be placed and different electric connections may be used to connect the batteries to the AC electrical power source, thus occupying a sustainably amount of space in a building structure. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an uninterrupted DC power supply apparatus that is hidden within a building structure while providing uninterrupted power to multiple electronic devices.